Mechanical vibrations are commonly generated from the electronic components in most electronic apparatuses, for example, computers or projectors with cooling fans, or recorder players, CD players or DVD players having motors used to rotate tapes or spin disks. Those undesirable mechanical vibrations propagating within the apparatuses generally turn into the sources of noises. Some of the vibrations become the electronic noises interfering with the intended operations of the apparatuses while some others are converted into undesirable sounds that make the users annoyed.
In order to weaken undesirable mechanical vibrations, the electronic devices are conventionally wrapped or padded with elastic materials, such as rubbers or corks, to absorb some of the vibrations and convert them into heat. However, such a traditional approach has gradually lost its advantages, as the trend of reducing size in electronic devices is ongoing. The smaller the electronic devices are, the more sensitive to any slight vibrations they become. Accordingly, there is a need to provide a more advantageous technology for reducing such vibrations effectively so as to fabricate more desirable electronic apparatuses.